Secrets Revealed
by floatingfloater
Summary: A certain raven haired, emerald-eyed boy uncovers the secrets of his life and the lies he's been told after he has a dream. A dream that changes the fate of the magical society. Dark!Harry


**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter One**

"Text"-talking  
_text_-thinking  
"_text"_-parseltongue  
**  
The Pain Reveals Truths**

It was dark, and a certain emerald-eyed boy was wide awake on his four poster bed. There were other beds in the room, and snoring was heard from them. The boy watched a lanky red-haired boy with freckles scattered upon his tan face, the boy sneered in disgust, though was unaware of it, and ran a hand through his own shaggy, black mane. It was messy, though not unattractively so; on the contrary, it looked well on him, his fringe highlighting his high cheekbones and other aristocrat-like features. He was beautiful, impossibly so.

There was a hoot that caused shivers to go down the boy's back. _Merlin, what-_ The boy thought, before an unbearable, sharp pain shot through his head, and everything went black.

"_He-He's so beautiful, his eyes. He has my eyes, Tom." A beautiful woman with fiery red hair and bright green eyes said, smiling radiantly, obviously in happiness, staring at a baby sleeping peacefully in a crib. _

"_Oh shush, Ciera, it's obvious it's my eyes he has, the one from my past." A velvety, deep, and soothing voice rumbled, amusement mixed in with the familiar voice. It was a male's voice._

_There was a light smacking sound._

"_Eep!" The woman squealed, her cheeks aflame, almost as bright as her hair._

_A chuckle resounded._

"…_.I did not want to know how you got the idea of doing that..." She muttered, the blush still on her face._

"_Mhmm, maybe I should-"_

"_Tom!"_

_Another chuckle._

_The woman was facing the man, but he could not be seen, it was like darkness covering him._

"_Tom, we should go and check-"_

_Her eyes then widened. _

"_Dumbledore," Both her and the man's voice echoed each other._

"_Go; leave, before-" The man was interrupted with a blasting noise._

The boy shot up on his bed, sweat glistening on his forehead, running down his cheeks, clinging to his chin and dripping down onto his red sheets. His eyes were clouded. _What in Salazar's name was… THAT? _He thought, his eyebrows furrowing in thought, the skin on his smooth, pale face seemed to wrinkle in thought too, making him look angry, deadly angry, his face tended to make him seem angry when he was just thinking hard, it frustrated the boy to no end.

_Tom? Who In Merlin's name is Tom? The name's familiar though… And Ciera? What? Why was that bloody Dumbledore there? What was that dream? Am I going crazy?_ The boy's thoughts were overloading his mind, causing his headache to worsen.

A glint appeared in the boy's emerald eyes, which seemed to have cleared. Then it steeled. It was still dark out. The boy grabbed a silvery cloak which was stuffed in his trunk, though partially sticking out. The dark haired boy also grabbed his thick glasses, which were sitting on his bedside table. He put them on and threw the cloak over his head, and with that, he disappeared from human eyes' view.

_I have to talk to Simone; he's the only one who understands me._ The boy thought desperately. He stealthily moved to the common room, his graceful, quiet movements looking like a dance. He whispered the password to the sleeping Fat Lady painting. She muttered quietly, her eyes still closed and opened the entrance, and once the boy exited, the painting shut right back, thus turning the corridor to look like all the others, just blending in with the castle, as if it wasn't an entrance to a House's dorms and common room. The beauty of magic.

The boy pattered down the stairs, quickly, yet silently, and was about to turn right towards the girls' restrooms on the second floor when he heard footsteps. He peeked. It was Quirrel! The professor's garlic smell stung his nose and his turban was wrapped around his head as usual. He followed the man up the stairs and to the forbidden corridor Dumbledore warned them not to go to.

"Quirrel, there'ssssssssssss a boy following usssssss." A dark voice hissed, the boy thought it sounded quite familiar.

"Who's there?" Quirrel's normally terrified sounding voice and stuttering was replaced by something dark, almost sinister, and angry.

"The boy'sssssss magic, it'sssss familiar…" The hissing voice sounded more confused after each word.

The boy was afraid, he ran, although was mostly quiet, still resounded and echoed throughout the empty hallway. The boy ran, ran and ran until he reached what he was initially heading towards to-the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"_Open,_" the boy hissed.

The sink jumped to the side and a hole appeared.

"_Stairs." _The boy hissed once more.

A line of stone steps lining downwards appeared, heading towards the darkness. Normally, the type of darkness presented would scare most eleven year olds, but not this one. He hurried down the steps and hissed _"Close"_. The sink moved back to its original position, the hole hidden from view, as if it never existed.

"_Simone, Simone, are you awake?_" The boy called out. His call echoed in the chamber. "_Speaker, of courssssssssssssssssssse." _A raspy, hissing sound echoed his question. A smile spread on the boy's face. But then he snapped back to reality, and a serious, almost solemn expression entered his face. It looked out of place on him.

A colossal, red snake slithered out of a large cavern in the side.

The boy turned to look at the enormous snake. _"What'ssssss wrong, Harry?"_ The snake hissed. The boy-Harry, sighed and proceeded to tell Simone the Basilisk the dream he had.

When Harry finished telling the snake his dream, Simone looked shocked, if it was possible for a Basilisk to show that. "_Tom..?" _The snake hissed. _"As in… Tom Riddle? And Ciera? Could it be that.."_


End file.
